


love in Tourist Class

by Lubamoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Padmé Amidala, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Birthday, F/M, Fear of Flying, Flight Attendants, Fluff, Funeral, Granny Padmé Amidala, Idiots in Love, Japor Snippet, Minor GingerRose, Porgs (Star Wars), Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), The Force Is Replaced By Magic (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon
Summary: Where Ben spends his birthday on an airplane flight and everything is horrible, except for the beautiful passenger who sat on the side of the aisle.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	love in Tourist Class

**Author's Note:**

> This story belongs to the collection of fics in honor of Ben Solo's birthday, created by the Ladies of Ren on 11/19/2020.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! I found it extremely difficult to do this AU because I never got on a plane, but the research was worth it. I hope you enjoy it and prepare your tissues to cry...

In Ben's life there were only regular days and horrible days, the good ones passed very quickly and he didn't even have time to enjoy them. He wasn't the kind of person to get excited about those little moments of everyday happiness, except when something went really well at his job and he stole a customer from his competitor. Although he didn't have anyone to share his victories with because everyone was afraid of him and maybe that's why he was so reserved.

He could count his friends on his half-fingers and they were in that phase of life where they only talked about children and vaccines. Although they understood and knew Ben's character, they knew when it was time to be by his side and when it was best to leave him alone with his demons. Armitage was crazy about his newfound parenthood and couldn't help but have his eyes light up every time he referred to his beautiful wife, Rose.

Perhaps what Ben was experiencing was nothing more than envy, but he was never going to admit that he wanted a life as simple and chaotic as that of his friends, with their little two-story house and family-sized car. There was no way he would trade his freedom and comfortable apartment in the most sought-after area of town for a marriage and children, even though he had not really been lucky enough to meet anyone who inspired the feelings that oppressed his guts every time he witnessed his friends looking at each other adoringly.

The blind dates had not been successful, because as soon as they found out that he was the President of _First Order Records_ , the prestigious record company, they shamelessly slipped their _demos_ so that he would consider hiring them or they were simply more interested in his money than in the qualities he had. Eventually he stopped getting excited and abandoned the idea of meeting his soul mate with a phone app. It was a silly idea, but it had worked for Rose and Hux. He told himself that they were the exception that broke the rule and kept his feelings in a drawer with several locks.

He was used to expecting nothing from anyone, settling his affairs without asking for help or questions, and avoiding talking to people unless absolutely necessary. He was completely dedicated to his work and thanks to his competitive and perfectionist nature, he reached the highest position in a short time. Somehow it was a comfort to have an office of his own, separate from the rest of his colleagues and subordinates, and there he took refuge for many more hours than his job demanded.

Of course, Ben wasn't always this way. He once had a family who adored him but he was far away now, literally on the other side of the world: Between Coruscant and Naboo there was an ocean and thousands of miles of air. But all this was not important because his parents traveled a lot and never stayed at home. His mother did humanitarian work and his father accompanied her everywhere, but communication among them depended on the internet connection, which was mostly bad. He was also used to not expecting anything from them, that hadn't changed since he was a child.

The only person in his family who knew Ben well was his grandmother Padmé. From her he had not only inherited the wild curls and predilection for _aggressive negotiation_ s, but there was always a special bond between the two. She could defend his mischief while teaching him the right way to do things; they also enjoyed a great passion for music and fantastic stories together. They shared a marked inclination towards stubbornness, although they rarely made mistakes and always did things with the well-being of others in mind. They could convince anyone of anything with their expressive eyes, although over the years Ben moved his character towards introspection, reserving his skills for work and saving the best for no one in particular.

But what united them most was solitude. Ben did not get to know his grandfather Anakin who Padmé liked to talk about so much during the long periods that grandmother and grandson spent together. One could say that she had raised him like another of her children and that his grandfather's presence was almost as corporeal as that of any other member of his family.

Eventually they kept that contact in the form of letters, because his grandmother loved to write, and although she was stoic about her habits, it didn't bother her at all when Ben convinced her to go digital with her conversations. Padmé became passionate about email and her beloved grandson always smiled when checking his message box.

But for a few months now, the writing had stopped. Padmé got sick suddenly and it seemed simple, everyone thought she would recover soon, however the flu got complicated. Ben knew that his death was imminent and didn't know what to do with his sadness, he had no place to leave it, so he decided to obligate himself more and more to his work, accepting commitments that would take him to the limit of exhaustion, but would keep him from thinking about his beloved grandmother for whom he could no longer do anything.

And that fateful day, the same day of his own birthday, his uncle Luke had called to tell him that finally Padmé was no longer suffering and that he was expected for his funeral as soon as possible in Varykino.

Ben could assure that it would be the worst anniversary of his life and challenged fate to raise the stakes to provide him with more heartache. Fate, or the Force, as Padmé joked, had a strange sense of humor and was not going to sit idly by.

* * *

The flight took twelve hours to arrive at its destination and everything would have been wonderful in First Class if the airline had not entered the passenger information incorrectly. Ben arrived at the airport as far in advance as he could, but the paperwork took a long time for reasons that were unclear and he didn't have the energy to investigate. When he showed up at the counter they explained to him that the reservation did not exist even though the payment had been made, and that they no longer had any seats on the last flight to Varykino for him.

In an attempt to avoid the wrath of her star customer, the cordial clerk called her supervisor and offered Ben the only seat left in tourist class, assuring him that this was the first time something like this had happened, and that he would be reimbursed immediately. Ben accepted, he was exhausted and just wanted to get it over with.

As he went through the security filters, he was not surprised by the alarm. What other misfortune awaited them? Maybe he shouldn't have asked himself that, because once he got over the awkward moment of opening his suitcase in front of the officer, just as he was passing through the gate, a pigeon out of nowhere decided to _bless him_ directly on his left shoulder, ruining the impeccable designer shirt.

His patience was going to be tested in many ways over the next few hours. He must have known this with all those signs, and even more so when both straps of his backpack broke simultaneously without explanation.

Once inside the plane, he placed his seat and stored the broken backpack in the compartment assigned to him, perhaps with much more force than necessary and ignoring the questioning gaze of the other passengers who passed by him. Luckily he had not touched a seat in the back, but he could feel the vibration of one of the engines under his feet. Another detail to the list of horrors of that trip.

The seats were small for someone of his proportions, but he would have to endure it. He sat on the side of the aisle that was still empty even though he had been told there were no vacant seats and they were about to take off. This way he could come and go as he pleased or stretch his legs to the side, and if he had any tiny chance of luck, he could even put his feet up on the window for more comfortable travel.

He wished for those twelve hours to pass quickly and consoled himself by thinking of the return flight so that the outward flight would only be a nightmare. He put on his headphones and tried to relax by listening to his favorite heavy metal band, his only happiness so far and a very strange form of meditation.

The plane was beginning to move slowly down the runway, or so it seemed to Ben, when it stopped abruptly and everyone leaned forward. The stewardess took the loudspeaker to confirm that everything was fine and that in a few moments they would start the trip, not before kindly reminding them to put on their seat belts.

Ben calmed down a bit and closed his eyes again, but a shadow was cast over him and a very loud cough, so loud that he could hear it through Nicko McBrain's battery, indicating that he was not going to travel alone.

“Excuse me, can you move? That's my seat.”

Ben wanted to ignore her and keep sleeping, at least pretend he was. But a finger stuck in his arm with three light but annoying taps, until he had no choice but to open his eyes.

“Can you hear me? The plane is about to take off and you are in my seat. I need you to move.” - The young lady with the voice pointed her head at the window seat.

“Sure, come in.” - Ben answered reluctantly and tried to move his legs to make room for her, but she didn't move an inch.

“I think you misunderstood me. _You're in my seat. You must move_. You see?” - The woman showed him her ticket with the number 37A. “The aisle belongs to me.”

“I don't think so, my ticket clearly says that you lady must be the wrong one.” - Ben didn't bother to check because he was sure he was right.

The young lady snorted but she wasn't going to give up, Ben felt it in her eyes.

“Is there a problem?”

A rose-haired stewardess came over to check that everything was in order and gently placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder.

“Yes, this _gentleman_ has sat in my seat probably by _mistake_ and now he doesn't want to move.”

“The plane will not take off until all the passengers are in place. Gentleman, will you please move?”

Some curious people turned to look at him, while others loudly expressed their displeasure by booing.

“For heaven's sake!” - Ben moved to the window to make room for him and hit his head on the low ceiling of the trunk, grimacing in pain. “It's all right, _miss_ , if you'd like to sit down.” - He pointed to the free aisle seat and the young woman dropped into it, not without glancing at it first.

“Very well.” -The stewardess drew a studied smile of courtesy and in an almost maternal way she fastened the belts of both. – “Have a nice trip!”

“Yes, of course. As if that were possible.” - Ben mumbled and put his headphones back on, increasing the volume as much as his ears could bear without bursting. He wanted to get on his back to separate himself from his seatmate, but it was a complicated task in such a small space, so all he could do was rest his head against the airline's small pillow while trying not to think that they rarely replaced them. Thank God he at least remembered to bring his own blanket.

The irritating young woman seemed a bit restless, or maybe she was making noise on purpose to annoy him. With his eyes closed, Ben heard his bag opening and closing furiously, along with some curses of foreign accent. When she thought she couldn't take it anymore, the noise stopped and she couldn't help but open her eyes to find out what she was looking for.

_A book._

«Great, now I'll have to endure the light in the middle of the night so the lady can read,» he thought. But the intrigue of knowing what kind of book she was reading overtook her, so in a very subtle way so that she wouldn't notice, he bent over a little to check the title.

“If you want I'll lend it to you when I'm done.” - said the young woman in a dry tone without taking her eyes off the line she was reading. – “But I don't think you're interested in internal combustion engines.”

“It looks very funny, take your time to read.” - Ben was annoyed to be discovered, but he was one of those who always had the last word.

“I will, if you turn your music down a little. I think they're still repeating the drum solo in the cockpit.”

Ben didn't have time to respond because the pink haired stewardess took the speaker back to announce that the trip was starting, so he took the opportunity to look at his companion out of the corner of his eye, while his mind worked at full speed trying to understand why she was affecting him so much. He paused his player to listen to the protocol message he already knew by heart.

_“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome on board the Coruscant-Varykino flight. Please remain seated with your seatbelt fastened until the indicator light goes out. Cell phones must remain completely disconnected until the doors are opened..."_

He could feel the young woman's restlessness too, but it was not of the same nature as his. She was clinging to the book that was now resting in her lap too tightly and her lips were a little pale. She was listening to the stewardess attentively, nodding occasionally as if trying to reassure herself

“Is this your first time flying?” He was surprised by the naturalness of her comment, when it was he who hated initiating conversations with strangers.

She nodded and gave him a fleeting glance before turning her attention back to the flying instructions.

Ben then understood why she had such an urge to take the aisle seat earlier. He had felt the same way the first time, preferring the security of being able to run away rather than watching the scenery and suffering from vertigo. He felt cursed for refusing to give him the seat, but how was he to know?

He took off his headphones and put them in a pocket, he had to turn off his cell phone anyway. He didn't know why it was so important to get the young woman next to him to make a better impression on him. Maybe because she was too beautiful or because he felt sorry for her that she was traveling alone on her first flight.

“Don't worry, I've traveled on this airline hundreds of times and so far they haven't crashed, at least not with me on board...” - He knew his joke wasn't working because of the way she looked at him, with her eyes almost out of their sockets. “Sorry, I'm bad at this.”

“To make jokes or to reassure people?” - Despite her nervousness, she gave him a charming smile just as the afternoon sun came in through the window, bathing him in a dreamy light. “I’m Rey.

“Ben.” - He answered and his heart skipped a beat. What was happening to him? Why did she suddenly not seem so hateful to him anymore?

_"...Thank you very much for your attention, we wish you a happy flight"_

The plane began its journey on the runway and took off smoothly, but the feeling of weightlessness that Ben already knew, produced chills in his neighbor's body. Instinctively Rey held on to the armrests but did not realize that one of them was his arm, yet it did not seem to bother him at all.

“Sorry! - Rey loosened her grip upon realizing this and crossed her hands over the book, leaning back and taking a deep breath, not daring to look at him.

“I guess I deserved it for being an idiot earlier. Although the window seat is the best. You're missing the scenery.”

She was going to start another discussion about which seats were the safest, but forgot what she was about to tell him because Ben was smiling so much that little wrinkles were forming at the corner of his eyes. And the view of the city from the sky, with the first lights of the evening on, was almost as lovely as her traveling companion.

Rey couldn't help but smile too and much of her nervousness evaporated. She came a little closer to get a better look, taking care not to bother Ben again.

He leaned back in his seat to give her space, noticing as he held her closer the details of her face, with her adorable upturned nose dotted with little freckles. Her hazelnut-shaped eyes glowed but not frightened, as the sun went down and the plane went up, flying above the clouds.

“It is beautiful...” - murmured Rey and returned to her place, more calm and relaxed. She took the book again and concentrated on the reading.

Ben couldn't agree more with that statement, although he was sure they meant different things.

The green light indicated that they could now unbuckle their belts and some sounds of relief were heard. There was the typical crying baby and the parade of passengers to the bathroom, as well as the sounds of squeaking seats and some conversations he wasn't interested in hearing. But nothing seemed so bad to Ben with the presence of Rey, because even without speaking to him, he felt a special emotion in his chest and it was not vertigo because of the height.

However, he was desperate to talk to her and that was what bothered him the most. Since when did Ben Solo lose his temper over the first beautiful girl that crossed his path? He imagined his grandmother laughing from the sky _, "You spend too much time working, Benny. If you keep this up, love will knock on your door one day and you'll be blind enough to let it go.”_

He shook his head. He would never see the honey-eyed girl again, the trip would pass quickly and he would return to his tight, boring routine. He had no time for illusions, he was sick of it all. He was very well off, in complete control of his life.

He reminded himself that it was the worst day of his life and that in a few hours he would have to see his whole family again, accept and express condolences, endure his mother's complaints and his uncle's eccentricities. His father would repeat those tips he should have applied in his own life and everything would be as usual or maybe worse, because _she_ was gone.

He turned his cell phone on again and fell asleep listening to music, with his arms crossed and his brow furrowed. But perhaps because of the sweet perfume of Rey or the noise of the engine, he fell into a heavy and unstable sleep that left him in a doglike mood and more exhausted than before.

When he finally woke up, it was because he felt Rey moving and a slight smell of tasty hot food that made his stomach roar. The stewardess had passed by without leaving him his ration. She had no idea what time it was but assumed he hadn't slept much.

"She didn't want to wake you up, so I'll call her and ask her to come back. - Helpfully Rey pressed the button and the pink haired stewardess materialized in front of them with the food cart. "My companion did not receive his dinner."

Rey spoke on his behalf before he could even lift a finger. It was strange how familiar she was with him. What had he missed in his sleep?

“I'm sorry, we have nothing left.” The woman glanced sidelong at the man whose stubbornness almost delayed the flight. And she added with an icy smile. “They were all delivered.”

“How did you...?” - Ben stopped Rey before he could complain, putting a hand on her arm.

“I just want a coffee. Thank you very much.”

The stewardess served the order and delivered it with precise movements, along with some sugar packets and a look of disdain. Then, she got lost in the kitchen with her head held high.

“I think she hates me.” - Ben stirred the coffee and let out a grimace before sipping a little.

“Why have you resigned yourself? They owe you!” - Rey looked at him in awe as he shrugged his shoulders. Then she looked at her own dinner, of which there was almost nothing left, and offered him some almost with pity. – “Do you want some? I'm sorry, nerves give me an appetite.”

Her concern restored his good mood and made a warm feeling come over him. But he refused the offer with kindness.

“I'm fine, I have no appetite.” - He lied. –“I have a lot of food waiting for me when I get home.”

“You are lucky. I doubt that I will have such a pleasant reception. Finn doesn't cook well...”

“I travel to my grandmother's funeral.” -He interrupted, cutting. But he didn't know if it was because of the anguish or jealousy when he found out that someone was waiting for her and that it was probably her boyfriend.

“Oh! I'm so sorry Ben...”

The conversations around them diminished as the passengers finished eating and prepared to sleep or to entertain themselves with some movie, but an uncomfortable silence had settled between Ben and Rey. The stewardesses turned off the lights and handed out blankets, the windows were lowered because it was already night and there was nothing interesting to see outside with the sky covered with clouds.

“Although… I could claim a cake. Today is my birthday. Well, it will be for another two hours.”

She looked at him with curiosity and he didn't know if he wasn't doing it with some pity too, but now that he felt in Rey a pinch of interest, he wasn't going to waste it being grumpy.

“Well look on the bright side, thanks to the time zone difference, it will still be your birthday when you land.” - Rey bit her lips, when was she going to learn to keep her mouth shut?

But he burst out laughing, so loud that the neighbor in the front seat peeked in to give him an angry look and let out a _"some of us are trying to sleep here.”_

Rey covered her mouth to keep it quiet and hit Ben with a gesture that could well have been that of two old friends. He was fascinated.

When the laughter stopped, the ice was broken and they both knew there was still half the journey ahead but they could have stayed at that moment forever, floating between two continents, between heaven and earth. For the first time, Ben wished that time would stop.

“She never forgot to call and always made a wish for me, because she knew I didn't believe in such things.”

He was surprised by the naturalness with which he spoke about his grandmother, it was as if she was close by, in a corner of the plane. Ben thought tenderly that she might well have been and imagined her rubbing her hands behind the curtain. After all, she was to blame for everything that was happening to her, for crossing over to Rey on her way.

“So, although we can't light a fire here, we'll improvise.”

The young woman took her bag again and pulled out a small battery-powered flashlight in the shape of a _porg_. It was the most ridiculous invention anyone could have thought of, though quite nice and effective. As she pressed on it belly, the eyes lit up with a glow that could have served as a bat-signal.

“I think it will work. It's also a pen. See? Isn't it adorable?” -Rey showed Ben how the device worked, drawing a heart in her own hand and not stopping smiling.

It was then that Ben realized that he had fallen in love at 10,000 meters above sea level, almost at midnight in tourist class, with a young chestnut girl who had stolen his heart without making any effort.

He was lost.

“Very well. Make a wish, it's almost midnight.” - Rey solemnly and resolutely held the device in front of him, not caring that some passengers complained about the intensity of the light.

How could he explain to her that she was everything he wished for? How could he do that without scaring her? How could he wish for something like that if he was terrified it wouldn't work?

_"I wish I could spend more time with you.”_

“That's it. I asked for it.” - He made a gesture as if he were blowing out a royal candle, although the porg looked like the victim of a diabolical possession, and Rey turned out the light just as a stewardess approached to warn him.

“Sir, please turn off that flashlight. If you need light, you can use your seat lamp.” - Again he looked at Ben sternly.

“What flashlight are you talking about? Why do you assume it was me?” Ben adopted an offended expression as Rey hid the proof of the crime in her pocket and looked at the angel-faced woman.

“It's true. What are you suggesting? Are you asking other passengers the same thing? That one over there looks suspicious.” - Rey pointed to a middle-aged man who was listening attentively to the exchange.

The woman walked down the aisle again, this time without taking her eyes off them, and only when she disappeared from his sight did Ben laugh again.

He mentally calculated that he had laughed more in six hours than in six months together.

“She really hates you! Either that, or he's fallen in love with you.”

“No thanks, I'm fine.” - he said, not stopping laughing.

“Oh. I see. Your girlfriend must be a lucky girl.” - Rey winked at her and hid her disappointment as best she could.

“I think so, if I had one.”

“I see...” - She brightened up a bit and hid her smile when she leaned forward to take the book she had put in her seat pocket.

“And this Finn is your...?” - Ben couldn't even say it without feeling a punch in the stomach.

“Oh, no! He's my friend, nothing more. I don't have a boyfriend.” - she rushed to clarify. – “I'm going to Naboo for work. Finn has been living with Poe there for a few years and they're going to take me in until I find another place to settle down. It's a crazy adventure that I hope will work out. I don't have a return ticket.”

“From the bottom of my heart, I hope you have a lot of luck, Rey. I am sure you will shine in whatever you do.” - Ben felt a twinge of pain at the inevitable separation, but decided to enjoy her company until his feet touched the ground. Somehow that made the whole situation more valuable and he would treasure the memory forever. She was young, very young and had a whole future ahead of her. He was a sad and bitter subject who was witnessing a moment of happiness in the strangest and most unimaginable way, but he deserved nothing more than that.

“Thank you. I really appreciate your trust. But I'm a little afraid of ruining it all, because I almost missed the flight to begin with.”

“So they stopped the plane for you?”

“My grandfather owns the company. But we don't get along, so you can criticize the service all you want.” - Rey grimaced in disgust and then came a little closer to him to mumble. – “But don't say anything about the stewardess, I like her anyway.”

“I won't, just because the company makes up for all the horrible journey so far.”

“By that you mean... Oh.” - Even with the few lights on, Ben was happy to see the blush spreading across her cheeks. Rey made a gesture with her hand as if playing down the importance. – “You'll be sorry tomorrow when you're tired because of the annoying young lady who wouldn't let you sleep through her talk.”

“And her porg flashlight.” - He added.

“And her porg flashlight.” - She confirmed.

Their glances met and stayed that way for a few moments, longer than courtesy indicated, feeling a kind of impulse that prevented them from leaving, savoring the sensation of feeling part of something else, of not feeling alone.

Until someone started snoring loudly and the spell was broken.

“Sleeping on a plane is overrated.” - She concluded, looking away but still moved by what she had just experienced.

“My grandmother used to say that. But it was an excuse not to sit still and drive my mother crazy.”

“See? She would have wanted you to enjoy your life! Although not right now, you can only watch movies here and the offer is quite discouraging.” - Rey turned on the screen and slid his finger over to check the titles. – “For example, the end of this trilogy, which the famous director has completely ruined... forget it.” - She turned off the computer and reclined in her seat with a dramatic sigh.

“ wouldn't mind talking about internal combustion engines for the rest of the trip, even though my knowledge of the subject is nil.” - He added the serious tone. – “But I am a good listener.”

“You'd be surprised how boring it can get, I think you'd fall asleep and snore without a hint like our friend.” - She turned to get a little closer to him, even with her head resting on the backrest.

Ben doubted that anything could be labeled as boring in Rey although he said nothing, he only gave her a sweet smile and without being able to avoid it, he arranged a strand of hair that fell in front of her beautiful face. He barely touched her skin but the gesture was so tender that it shook both of them and they began to get closer and closer until there were only a few centimeters left between their lips and the imminent kiss.

“Can I offer you a midnight snack?”

Ben began to reconsider the idea of leaving a bad review to the pink hair hostess.

* * *

Hours passed too quickly between conversations of all kinds, apparently having hundreds of things in common and discovering more and more. Ben forgot the circumstances that had led him to that moment and relaxed for the first time in his life. Rey lost all fear of flying and starting over in a strange country. Neither of them dared to mention that they would arrive at their destination soon and that they would never see each other again.

Sometime at dawn, Rey started yawning and fell asleep unintentionally with her head resting on Ben's shoulder. He tasted the sensation and although he tried with all his strength to stay awake to memorize every detail of his companion, he surrendered to sleep too, abandoning himself in beautiful and somewhat painful fantasies in which they knew each other from before and did not take different paths when they landed. Their hands groped and intertwined, as if contact was the most natural thing in the world.

They woke up at the same time when the wheels touched the runway.

Rey separated slowly but did not withdraw his hands at once, even clinging a little more to him as if he wanted to prolong the moment. When he looked up at him, Ben thought he had been a fool to believe that he had already seen all the wonders of the earth. The young woman, with her disheveled hair and the dark marks around her eyes, the clothes a little wrinkled, seemed to him as unreachable and magical as the fairies in the stories her grandmother told him.

It was still night in Varykino and the change of season was making itself felt. As an experienced traveler, Ben knew this and had left a coat handy inside his backpack. When he took it out of the trunk, he remembered that it was broken, but that detail seemed like something from a past life. Rey walked beside him, smiling and taking short steps, as if she could turn back time. All around them was chaos but they were completely oblivious to the human stampede, with their hearts still inside the plane.

At migrations Ben lost track because his paperwork was delayed again. But before that he saw that she was meeting her friend and taking one last look at him before waving and getting lost in the crowd of families and passengers.

Why hadn't she been able to ask for her phone number? Perhaps because he knew there was no point, perhaps it was better to forget everything and move on.

But he didn't want to forget about Rey. He started walking in the direction she had left, but a familiar voice stopped him.

“Ben?”

He didn't expect one of his parents to meet him at the airport at dawn, so he was surprised when his uncle Luke called him and then hugged him with true affection. They exchanged brief comments about the trip and Leia's health, but Ben was still in another place with his mind and soul.

“Before I forget, Mother left this for you. Happy birthday, Ben.” - Luke handed him an envelope and a small package. – “She never forgot your anniversaries. She wrote this months ago but made me promise to give it to you today.”

Ben put everything in his pocket and would calmly open it later and after seeing his parents.

Once in his home, the accumulated tiredness began to take hold of him and he excused himself to his family under the pretext of the time difference to retire to get some sleep, in a real bed and with a real pillow. He rested without dreaming anything and woke up very early the next day, when his mother called him delicately to warn him that they would leave for the cemetery in a matter of minutes. Ben rubbed his eyes and moved as if he were still sleeping, like an automaton, not yet assuming what was happening and completely forgetting the envelope and the package in his pocket.

The ceremony was brief and intimate, even though many people attended. Ben recognized many of his grandmother's friends and almost everyone came to pay their respects, amazed at how grown up and handsome he looked, reminding him that he was once a child.

His mother was sad but smiled affectionately at him every time she looked at him, the pride and anguish of lost time overflowing from her eyes. When the last one left, his uncle gently tapped him on the shoulder and he was left alone in front of the mound of dirt.

He remembered the letter and sat down on a nearby bench to read; in his house he would not find a moment of peace like the one that reigned there.

> _Dear Benny:_
> 
> _When these lines find you I will no longer be with you, (if Luke did things right for once in his life) but I don't want you to be upset, because I am leaving in peace. I had a happy and full life, a wonderful family and an extraordinary grandson. I can almost hear you thinking "Oh, Grandma, you're just saying that because I'm the only one" but you know that's not true. I hope that some day someone will discover and appreciate your nuances, that they will share with you the absurd things in life and that they will be able to laugh at your worst jokes. That's how your grandfather was with me, and to this day I don't understand why he hated sand so much, but those were the things that made him unique. When that person shows up, you will know. And if he never shows up, don't despair. Surround yourself with friends, make yourself care about people. I know it's hard sometimes, but no one survives in solitude. Use your time for those things that make you happy, with people that make you laugh with your heart, no matter how ridiculous it sounds._

Ben felt his eyes fill with tears and didn't bother to stop them. Too much had been going on that day, perhaps many weeks and months. His crying was silent but he wiped it away with the edge of his sack to continue reading.

> _This medallion is a gift, it will bring you luck. I know that you have never believed me when I spoke to you about magic, but you will be happy to know its true history._

Even without opening the package, Ben already knew what it contained. His grandmother's favorite pendant, the one she always carried with her, the Japor snippet that Anakin had carved for her when they met.

> _Ani told me that it would help me remember him, and it did. I haven't gone a day without talking to him since his death. But I never said anything because you would all think I was crazy. Now you know and I assure you that I will be much happier when I meet him again, he told me that it would be very soon and that I should not be afraid. He also assured me that he would always be with you, but don't worry, I won't visit you or meddle in your life, I know you don't like ghosts._

Ben burst out laughing, even with his eyes full of tears. His grandmother was quite a character and couldn't have a better farewell than that. He thought melancholy about how much Rey reminded him of her.

> _Finally, and to test the effectiveness of the amulet, we will do an experiment together and I will know from the beyond that it works. Take the pendant with both hands, close your eyes and when you open them again; your life will have changed completely. But you must desire it with all your heart or it will not work._
> 
> _But the decision is yours alone._
> 
> _I love you, Ben._
> 
> _Granny Padmé._

“I don't lose anything by trying.” - He said to himself aloud and put his hand back in his pocket to open the famous little package once and for all.

But he didn't find one but two, and that was quite curious because he didn't remember seeing the little bag with the sunflower print before. Following a hunch and forgetting the medallion, he decided to open the little bag first.

A porg flashlight along with a small note with hurried calligraphy and the phone number that could only belong to one person.

> _If you think like me, that everything happens for a reason, call these numbers and we'll keep talking about internal combustion engines, unless you want to do something else_


End file.
